This invention relates to a combination square and adjustable angle-defining rule for framing roofing and stair construction parts.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide an adjustable square for common rafter cuts and hip & valley cuts. Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable square for stair stringer rise and run cuts. Still another object of the invention is to provide a plumb for plumb areas difficult to see with regular levels. Another object of the invention is to provide a cutting guide. Still another object of the invention is to provide means for obtaining a 16 inch or 12 inch center layout. Another object of the invention is to provide means for making cuts at angles greater than forty-five degrees. Another object of the invention is to provide a level.